


Code Geass: The Art of War

by Engineer_of_Epicness



Category: Code Geass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineer_of_Epicness/pseuds/Engineer_of_Epicness
Summary: Sun Tzu says, "The Art of War is of vital importance to the state. It is a matter of Life or Death, a road either to Safety or to Ruin" In which Lelouch vi Britannia applies the lessons of the Art of War to his war on Charles' reign. Rated for Violence, Language
Relationships: Kouzuki Kallen/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. I - The Art of War

**Author's Note:**

> \--v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- -> Scene change  
> -v--v--v- -> Perspective Change  
>  “talking”  
>  ‘thoughts’ (Italic)  
>  “telepathy” (Italic, underlined)  
>  “loudspeaker” (Bold)  
>  “Japanese/other languages” (Italic)

_-Sun Tzu says, “The Art of War is of vital importance to the state. It is a matter of Life or Death, a road either to Safety or to Ruin”-_

**Lelouch’s Journal, 12 January 2017 a.t.b.**

Today is the eighth anniversary of Mother’s death. In two weeks, it will be the eighth anniversary of mine and Nunnally’s banishment. Just over eight months and it would be the eighth anniversary of Britannia conquering Japan, renaming it Area 11. And most importantly, today it the seventh anniversary of my oath to destroy Britannia.

For the past seven years, I have been making connections with the various resistance groups in Japan and fleecing Nobles of their money. Today started much the same as most days, woke up for school, slept through most of my classes, went with Rivalz and Kallen to fleece another noble in chess. On the way back to Ashford Academy, it went to hell in a trash basket.

\--v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v—

**_Location:_ ** _National Highway 3, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11._

Three motorcycles rode down the highway, zigzagging between cars and dodging trucks. The lead bike, a blue painted custom model, lead its comrades off of the highway, into an abandoned part of the settlement. Over the internal Bluetooth built into the helmets, a male voice spoke,

“Rivalz, I hope you know where we’re going.”

“Don’t worry so much Lelouch, I’ve been through here multiple times. It’s a shortcut that’ll cut 15 minutes off the trip,” another male voice answered.

The only female in the group spoke up, “We wouldn’t need to cut those 15 minutes off you hadn’t wanted to talk to that nobleman’s daughter, Cardemonde!”

“So harsh, Kallen. Why must you wound me so?” Rivalz groaned.

Further conversation was interrupted by a large container truck hooting at them. Drifting to the sides allowing it to hurtle past, the riders were shocked to see it being chased by police observation drones.

Lelouch, the 2nd male voice accelerated his black bike, pulling level with the truck’s cab, and tried to get a look at the driver.

“Shit! Kallen, what is your cell supposed to be doing today?”

The crimson bike, having followed its black counterpart, pulled back, veered to the other side, and shot forward.

“Running supply’s through Shinjuku, why? No, don’t tell me!”

“Hai, it looks like Nagata is driving this truck. Rivalz! Go, get to Ashford. Let everyone know we’ll be late and get Milly to start putting together a cover story. And lose any tails!”

“Roger, Lelouch. _Ganbatte!_ ” the blue bike accelerated to top speed and raced off, heading towards the settlement-proper.

“ _Un, ganbaru._ Kallen let's see what these idiots are doing.”

The Police drones had been joined by a lone VTOL, and more could be seen in the distance, closing in fast. The first VTOL dropped its Knightmare and began firing on the truck. As soon as the Knightmare touched down, it equipped its assault rifle and began firing on the truck and two bikes.

The two bikes veered off, racing between the abandoned buildings. The truck, lacking the agility of the bikes, settled for speeding up to the limits of its engine. The Knightmare responded by aiming for the back tires. Successfully destroying one of the back wheels, it slammed itself into the side of the trailer, knocking the truck sideways, almost forcing it to jack-knife.

The driver obviously had some skill, righting his vehicle and heading to the entrance to the old subway system. The bikes dashed out of nearby alleys, following the truck underground. The truck managed to get to the old railway lines, not without smashing a large number of railings, booths and benches. The bikes, darting through the rubble, followed it.

“Kallen, see if you can guide him towards the abandoned factories south of Tokyo, I’ll set up a comms network.”

“Got it.” The red bike moved in front of the truck and flashed its taillights in a rapid pattern. It then cut across the rails, heading off into another tunnel. The driver, again showing his skill, managed to follow, although some damage was caused to the undercarriage by the rails. The black bike launched itself onto the top of the container, using rubble as a ramp. Its rider dismounted and started tapping away at his phone. The earpiece pinged in his ear, signalling a connection had been made. He wore a full-body black motorcycle suit, with royal purple seaming. His black helmet had a dark purple full-face visor.

“P7, this is K1, radio check, over,” Lelouch mentally switched over to his ‘Command’ mode, as he moved towards the hatch in the container.

“K1, this is P7, roger, over.”

“Status on the vehicle,” he opened the hatch and prepared to drop into the container.

“She’s holding up for now, but I think the fuel tank has been ruptured. She’ll be empty in a few minutes.”

“Roger. Keep following Q1 for as long as possible. I see old Red here. What the hell is in that capsule, Nagata?”

“Sir-” Nagata started

“Never mind. Q1, you listening?”

“Yes K1!” Kallen’s voice came over the net.

“When the truck stops get into the container. Its only Old Red, so she’ll have to do. Run diversion until we can get the truck going again.”

“Roger,” Kallen pulled back bringing her bike behind the truck.

“P7, there should be a side tunnel shortly. Pull into it and kill the engine. I see extra fuel here in the container-ah!” Lelouch was cut off by a sharp pain in his head.

_“At last! You found me!_ ”

_‘What the hell…?’_

-v--v--v- -v--v--v- -v--v--v-

The truck had pulled over, and Kallen had opened the doors to the container, while Nagata had come through the truck.

Kallen was dressed in a crimson and grey fitted motorcycle suit. Unseen, the suit had Kevlar plating, to protect from lesser blunt trauma. Her helmet was bright crimson, with a black-tinted visor. Black polished combat boots adorned her feet, while grey protective gloves covered her hands and forearms.

Nagata was dressed in a long-sleeve uniform, black with red stitching. Also wearing black combat boots, his hands were unadorned, and he wore a simple red headband over his forehead and a red scarf wrapped around his lower face.

“Q1, keep watch in Old Red. If any bogeys show up, remove them. P7, get your toolbox.”

“Sir” Both snapped off a quick salute, before proceeding with their assigned tasks.

“P7, while we patch up that fuel line, you can explain to me exactly why you have a Code-R capsule in one of our supply trucks.” Despite the motorcycle helmet still firmly on Lelouch’s head, Nagata felt as if the other’s eyes were piercing deep into his soul.

“We heard it was medical supplies, Sir. We figured it would supplement our stores.”

“P7, do you even know what Code-R is?”

“Err… No Sir.”

“It’s Clovis’ think tank. New weapons, new torture methods, new health care techniques. Basically, anything that he thinks can help him gain the throne, they make it. Completely off the books. I doubt even the Emperor knows exactly what Clovis is doing with it.”

“Sir-?”

Lelouch stood, leaving Nagata to weld the last repair patch in place, “P7, we will discuss this later. Get in the cab, we’ll get this to a completely abandoned area, and dispose of it. I’ll load Q1’s bike on the truck, and escort you on mine. Let’s move, Q1 keep with us.”

The truck, Knightmare and motorcycle made for an odd convoy, especially at the speed it travelled at. Moving at just over 80km/h, the truck set the pace, the nimbler bike rode abreast the vehicle while the intimidating stature of the blood-red Knightmare followed behind, it’s factsphere active. They barrelled through the subway, moving to the site of the abandoned lots, where traditional villages once stood. Britannia had levelled it during the invasion, and the Japanese had yet to expand their ghettos into the site.

“K1, we have a military truck following us above ground. I have at least 30 heat signatures, only two show signs of firearms.”

“Roger, Q1. It’s probably Honorary Britannians. Keep moving, there isn’t another entrance for a few kilometres. P7, don’t stop for anything.”

“Yes, Sir!” the response was clipped. Nagata, like many resistance fighters, held no love for the Honorary Brittanians, viewing them as traitors.

\--v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v—

**_Location:_ ** _Lincoln Military Base, Central Tokyo._

Inside the troop carrier, the Britannian Captain stood in front of the 32 troops, all unarmed Honorary Britannians, all Privates but one- the squad leader being a Lance-Corporal.

“All right, you worthless maggots, His Highness Prince Clovis has given you a mission. You are to chase down the capsule that your terrorist brethren have stolen and return it to the Viceroyalty. You have permission, and I would even encourage, to kill the terrorists. As you are not issued firearms, you will have to make do with either your combat knives or even your bare fists. Every kill that is confirmed to you, improves your individual chances of getting promoted. Understood?”

“ **SIR, YES SIR!** ”

The captain turned around and spoke to the driver, also a Britannian. “How far out are we, Lieutenant?”

“5 minutes from the entrance to the tunnel system, Captain.”

“Good. Troops, gear check, then prepare to deploy.”

“ **SIR, YES SIR!** ”

The Captain turned around, motioning for the Lance-Corporal to his side.

“Corporal Kururugi, this mission will determine if you are worthy of your current rank. If this mission is successful, I will even go so far as to recommend you for full Corporal.”

“Understood, Sir.”

“Good. Ready your men and get that capsule back.”

The Lance-Corporal saluted smartly and turned to the troops. The truck slowed to a stop, the door at the back dropping open, becoming a ramp. Lance-Corporal Kururugi leapt out first, hitting the ground running. His men followed, with varied enthusiasm. The Captain watched the squad disappear into the tunnels.

\--v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v—

At the entrance to an abandoned mine shaft, the truck rumbled to a stop. Lelouch led his bike into the trailer next to Kallen’s red bike and dismounted. He kept his helmet on, not needing anyone possibly nearby to recognize him. Old Red about turned, facing the open train tracks they just left. It was obvious that the pilot would not be leaving. Nagata entered the trailer from the cab and walked over to his black-clad commanding officer.

“Sir. How are we going to dispose of the capsule?”

Lelouch looked over the capsule, taking in the multiple pressure keys, and the horizontal seam that wound around the orb. On one side was a protrusion, housing a keypad.

“My helmet has a gas filter built-in, and Old Red’s cock-pit is air-tight and self-regulated. Do you have a gas mask, P7?”

“Yes sir,” Nagata said, grabbing said object from the wall, and donning it.

“Good, judging by those valves, there is a high probability of it being a chemical weapon,” Lelouch explained and walked over to the capsule. At the keypad, he activated it.

_‘Hm. What password would my narcissistic brother chose for one of his pet projects?’_

Punching in a swift code, Lelouch allowed himself a smirk as the indicator light changed to green.

The pressure keys unlocked, venting a white gas. The capsule opened along the seam, allowing a figure to fall from within. They were slight, with long, unkempt _green_ hair. Bound in a white straitjacket, the figure could not catch themselves as gravity took hold. Lelouch and Nagata darted forward, just catching the prisoner.

“Sir, why would they have a person in a capsule like that,” Nagata asked.

“HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!”

A voice echoed through the chamber. Its origin was a Britannian trooper, dressed in full combat gear, complete with gas mask. While he wore a Roman XI on his left breast, he also carried a firearm on his right hip. His right hand hovered over the catch but did not draw the weapon. He took a step forward from the alcove that he was hiding in.

“Hand over the subject and put your hands behind your heads. I don’t want to kill my own countrymen.”

Nagata made to rush the trooper, but Lelouch’s next statement stopped him.

“How about a Britannian Noble? Could you kill one of them,” Lelouch reached for his helmet, lifting the front upwards slowly.

“If he is a King’s Fool, at the first chance,” was the response, accompanied by his right fist slamming across his chest and a slight bow of the head.

Lelouch lifted his helmet off completely, smirking.

“P7, stand down. He’s one of mine.”

“ Hai!” Nagata relaxed as much as he could while supporting the girl in the straitjacket.

“B6, report. Who is the girl?”

“Code-R, Subject ‘Pandora’ AKA ‘CC’. The Prince believes that she holds the key to immortality. We were told that Pandora’s Box is a chemical weapon, designed to severely weaken the immune system of any who inhale the gas. Bishop’s Pawn 3 informed me of Pandora’s true nature.”

“Thank you.”

Anything further to be said was interrupted by a commotion from the tracks. Lelouch slammed his helmet back over his head and dashed over to the entrance. Nagata moved the girl to the truck, while B6 disappeared into the shadows again.

A Britannian Southerland was fighting Kallen in Old Red, while a squad of foot soldiers attempted to distract her.

Lelouch pulled back, signalling Nagata in the truck and getting in the passenger side.

“Go, go, go. We have 1 Knight and a score Pawns. Q1 is keeping them busy.”

As Nagata reversed the truck, the green-haired girls jolted awake.

She looked around, seeing the Revolutionaries on each side of her.

“Who… where…”

Lelouch put a surprisingly gentle hand on her shoulder, “Calm down. We got you out of the capsule. We’ll get you some proper clothes when we get back our base.”

He turned to Nagata, “Get us to the Shinjuku base. It’s the closest with a decent medical facility.”

\--v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v—

Kallen, despite the mass of opponents before her, was really enjoying herself. While she understood the need for subtlety, she preferred to clash with her opponents, Knightmare to Knightmare. Even Old Red, an obsolete model fed her adrenaline urges.

She forced the Relic forward, ramming into the Sutherland. The Britannian Knight was caught off guard, fumbling the controls, giving Kallen even more of an advantage.

“How dare you challenge me, Ser Archibald Percival-Smythe of Britannia, you lowborn scum! No mere number can hope to compete with a Britannian Knight!”

The rest of his rant was interrupted by Old-Red’s arm literally rocketing through the head of the Sutherland, powered by a retro-fitted miniature thruster on the elbow.

“Ha! You Nobles are just as arrogant as your Fool-Prince. Given your title, never building skill.”

She followed up by shoulder-ramming the purple Knightmare, forcing the cockpit to eject. It slammed into the wall of the tunnel, crumpling over the door. Seeing the Knight defeated, the foot soldiers’ broke ranks and bolted.

As soon as Kallen had smashed the Sutherland’s head, Nagata had floored it, sending the truck hurtling past the fight. Kallen followed them, after scaring the Troops out of their skins.

\--v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v—

**_Location_ ** _: Tunnel Exit, Shinjuku Settlement, South of Tokyo._

5 Sutherlands pursued the truck, firing randomly at it. A stray round hit the back tire, causing the truck to spin out of control. One of the Knightmares, painted with red and gold highlights, accelerated, aiming its assault rifle at the cab of the truck-

-v--v--v- -v--v--v- -v--v--v- 

Jeremiah Gottwald, a high ranking member of the Pureblood faction, aimed the cab of the rebel truck.

“All Hail Britannia!”

He lined up with the driver…

And fired a single round.

-crack-

-v--v--v- -v--v--v- -v--v--v- 

CC knew it would happen. No matter how many changes are made, certain things are meant to happen. She accessed the physical strength that all Immortals have, but rarely use, and _pulled_ the passenger seat backwards. Lelouch, pulled by the momentum, fell back.

-v--v--v- -v--v--v- -v--v--v- 

A Knightmare round tore through Nagata - and would have taken Lelouch with him if CC hadn’t interfered.

Lelouch sat up and looked sideways.

-v--v--v- -v--v--v- -v--v--v- 

He met CC’s eyes.

Her hair blew up, revealing a glowing red tattoo on her forehead.

_ “Lelouch vi Britannia, do you seek power?” _

\--v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v—


	2. II The Price of A Mile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- -> Scene change  
> -v--v--v- -> Perspective Change  
>  “talking”  
>  ‘thoughts’ (italic)  
>  “telepathy” (italic, underlined)  
>  ~Radio communication~   
>  “loudspeaker” (Bold)  
>  “Japanese/other languages” (Italic)  
> Disclaimer and Warnings: Warning for foul language, mild to graphic violence and unpopular topics. No view expressed in this story is the personal view of the Author, and should not be taken as such. No recognizable character, plot device or events are the property of the Author. This story is not written for profit nor any other form of gain besides combatting boredom and improving the Author’s creative skill.

- _Sun Tzu says, “When you are going to attack nearby, make it look as if you are going to go a long way; when you are going to attack far away, make it look as if you are going just a short distance. Draw them in with gain, take them by confusion”-_

\--v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v—

CC knew it would happen. No matter how many changes are made, certain things are meant to happen. She accessed the physical strength that all Immortals have, but rarely use, and _pulled_ the passenger seat backwards. Lelouch, pulled by the momentum, fell back.

-v--v--v- -v--v--v- -v--v--v- 

A Knightmare round tore through Nagata and would have taken Lelouch with him if CC hadn’t interfered.

Lelouch sat up and looked sideways.

-v--v--v- -v--v--v- -v--v--v- 

He met CC’s eyes.

Her hair blew up, revealing a glowing red tattoo on her forehead.

_ “Lelouch vi Britannia, do you seek power?” _

\--v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v—

Time froze for Lelouch. A thousand lives flashed through his vision, each the same yet different. In some he wore a Black Tunic, leading Black Knightmares against Britannian Sutherlands. In others, he crushed those same black Knightmares with a sleek white machine. In one, he even commanded a gigantic vessel that sailed through the stars, a red sword in his hand.

After what seemed like millennia living a thousand lives, his swimming vision settled.

Above him, Jupiter hovered with its stormy eye spinning slowing. Beneath his feet, a half-formed concept of a platform or dais.

He blinked, and CC stood before him, her hair blown away from her body in an un-perceived wind. Her straitjacket was replaced with a flowing white dress, perfectly fitted to her form. A pair of blood-red ethereal wings flapped slowly behind her. The red tattoo on her forehead pulsed with a red light in time with the wings.

_ “Lelouch vi Britannia, do you wish for power? The Power of Kings is not for the faint of heart.” _

“What is your price, Witch?”

_ “You have seen the cost of the King’s Power. You will live a life beyond that which others understand. A different time - a different providence. My price is simple. You will, when you have completed your own Geass, take my burden from me.” _

“What do I stand to gain from a contract with you, Witch? Your gift has a price far greater than what you suggest.”

_ “What you have done, do, will do with this power is your choice alone. I could not, cannot, shall not dictate your actions nor the results.” _

“Very well, Witch. I will accept your contract.”

\--v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v—

Time unfroze, leaving Lelouch to deal with the aftermath of the bullet-

The Knightmare was gaining on their truck, and with no driver, the truck would not go anywhere. He grabbed the comatose witch and dragged her to the back of the truck. Having no other choice, he heaved CC onto the pillion of his bike and clambered on. He used the straitjacket to tie her hands in front of him.

_‘Kallen will not be happy if she sees this. Nunnally too, for that matter.’_

He pulled on his helmet and gunned the engine. Accelerating, he shot off out of the back of the truck, swerving quickly into a narrow alley to avoid the Sutherland. The truck exploded behind him, throwing the Knightmare off of the road into a building.

-v--v--v- -v--v--v- -v--v--v- 

“For fuck’s sake!” Jeremiah swore, “ **Ground troops, follow that bike. VTOL, track him from above. I’ll patch my fact sphere into yours and intercept him on the other side**.”

The Knightmare having pulled itself out of the rubble while Jeremiah issued his orders, the Pureblood Captain rode off, slamming the truck on his way past. A troop carrier opened and unloaded a platoon of Honorary Britannian soldiers. The squad doubled down the alley, despite having no chance of catching up to a motorcycle.

Jeremiah hit the radio in his cockpit, ~Golf One, this is Lord Gottwald. Put me in coms with General Bartley. Over~

~Lord Gottwald, wilco. Standby, over~

The display screen on the radio turned on with a burst of static. General Bartley’s purpling face appeared, with a stressed Prince Clovis visible in the background.

~Gottwald! What is happening out there? Do you have Pandora’s Box? ~

~No, Sir. Insurgents opened the Box. Pandora is at large in the Shinjuku Settlement. I have units trailing the target. ~

~Dammit, Jeremiah. You and I both know that you do not need _another_ red mark in your file. See that you find her, or cashiering will be the least of your worries. ~

Prince Clovis rose from his throne and pulled the camera to face him.

~Jeremiah! If Pandora is found, I am ruined! Burn the settlement to the ground if you must, but do not let her escape. Destroy Shinjuku, and pull her from the wreckage. ~

~Understood, your majesty. Out~

He shut off the radio and pulled the Sutherland to a halt. Jeremiah buried his head in his hands after shutting off the external systems.

“How much blood must I spill? Look at me, the once-proud Knight of Honour of the Empress of Britannia, now a butcher of people who know not why.”

He sat up straight and reactivated his Sutherland. With a deep breath, he put his radio to the general Government Net.

~All units, this is Lord Jeremiah Gottwald. I am taking command of all active forces in the Shinjuku Settlement and Surrounds. Code: Thatch. By Order of His Majesty, Prince Clovis la Brittania, Shinjuku is to be destroyed, and all non-Britannian elements within are deemed Terrorists and are to be summarily executed. Blockade all entrances then commence with the operation. Out~

Taking a moment to compose himself, Jeremiah directed his Sutherland towards the G1. He would need to see to it that the organisation was done properly for this operation.

-v--v--v- -v--v--v- -v--v--v- 

Lelouch gunned the engine as he shot out of the alleyway, over a barricade and onto the main road. Quickly gearing up through 4th and into 5th, he spoke into the mike.

“Q1, do you read me?”

“K1, I’m here. What’s happening? It’s chaos in the settlement!”

“We’ve lost P6. To make things worse, I’m on the wrong side of the city to be of any use. How’s Old Red holding up?”

“She’s holding. P2 started evacuating the Settlement about 2 hours ago, but the military has started _cleaning_ from the Eastern side. We need more than just me on the ground.”

“Roger. I’m headed to the Tokyo base, it’s closest from here. I’ll get Amatseru unit to meet up with you. Focus on evacuation. The more lives we can save, the better. K1 out.”

He took the bike through the settlement, trying to get to the base as quickly as possible. It took him about half an hour, abusing shortcuts, pavements sides and empty buildings in his haste.

_‘It’s a good thing that the police don’t really come into the settlements. The number of traffic violations today would get my license barred for the next 10 years… not that it’d stop me. That and traffic violations are easily the least of my crimes.’_

\--v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v—

Across the City, Britannian forces methodically trawled the Shinjuku Settlement. Any Elevens that the Knights found, be they man, woman or child, were summarily executed. Clovis’ orders where clear,

“Leave no witnesses alive!”

Not that many people remained in the settlement. Rebel forces had begun evacuation over 2 hours ago, moving over 50 000 people out of Shinjuku and into other settlements. They had been ready for this for years, ever since Zero had begun consolidating the smaller groups into one network.

The few Elevens left in the settlement included only the most stubborn of residents and rebels who would try to take out Britannians soldiers before they died.

Finally, the signal came – a foghorn echoed through the settlement, followed by a horde of refurbished Knightmares in black and red crashed into the Britannian Knights, with cries of “ **Tora, Tora, Tora!** ” and “ **Nippon Banzai!** ” shouted over the loudspeakers.

A blood-red Knightmare erupted from a building, with a flag trailing from each shoulder. The flags bore a red sun on a white field, with a black bird silhouette across the middle. Inside the cockpit, Kallen smiled savagely.

~All forces, this is Q1. Britannia thinks Japan is dead. Let the Red Sun Rise~

A wave of Knightmares crashed into the Britannian forces, pushing them back with the sheer audacity of the frontal assault. Within certain buildings, explosives detonated, dropping several tons of rubble to fall on the rear guard of Clovis’ forces and preventing both retreat and reinforcements – at least until a safe path over could be plotted.

The Insurgent knightmares crushed the Britannians against the pile of rubble, metal screeching as the metal machines tore into each other.

With Kallen leading in her new machine, the dozen Britannians were all neutralized in short order. Boosting her mech onto the rubble, she planted one of her flags at the summit.

“ **Nippon Banzai! You inbred imperial bastards will _burn_!**”

With her shout and actions echoed by her allies, she lifted her KAR and fired a capsule over the Britannians on the other side. The capsules span in flight, spraying liquid over the Britannians. A spark caught, igniting the capsules, and the liquid.

The Britannian formations collapsed, much of the infantry climbing over each other to get away from the flames, while the Knights’ fact-spheres were damaged by the flames, rendering them blind.

Kallen grinned viciously, before pulling her machine around. Boosting off of her makeshift podium, she led her unit back through the settlement.

~This is Q1. Point F7 is clear; my unit is pulling back to the tunnels. All teams, sound off~

~This is N3. Point E8 is clear. We’ll meet you there, Ma’am. Over~

~This is N1. A6 is burning. ‘Bout halfway to the rendezvous point. Over~

~N4 reporting. B7 is lit like last month’s rave. See you there. Over~

~R2 here. We had to crater H5, but we got the message across. Moving to the rendezvous, over~

~R7 to Q1. C7 is clear; we are en route with multiple civilians. Over~

~This is N-P4. N9 is down, but D8 is clear. Over~

~N6 here. We are pinned at I7. Long live Japan~

Kallen bowed her head at the last two messages. She didn’t expect the day to be clean, but it still hurt when they lost friends and allies.

-v--v--v- -v--v--v- -v--v--v-

Across the city, a score of Sutherlands surrounded a group of Japanese foot soldiers.

“ **Surrender now, you filthy monkeys, and you will be given a trial. If not, you will be executed immediately!** ”

Rin Matou met her squad’s eyes before giving them a tight smile. She held up a detonator in her left hand – her right having been broken not long ago.

“It has been an honour, ladies and gentlemen. Nippon Banzai.”

Her brethren echoed her as she pressed the red button. Around them, explosives went off.

The shockwave slammed into the Sutherlands, crushing them before the cockpits could eject.

A dust cloud rose, billowing out higher than the buildings surrounding the position, blanketing the city block.

\--v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v--

**_Location:_ ** _Underground Facility within Tokyo settlement, later that evening_

Lelouch stood in front of a large screen, looking over a round table. Seated to his right, Kallen Kozuki-Stadfield nursed a fortified cup of coffee. Next to her, Millicent Ashford riffled through a stack of papers and photos.

On Lelouch’s left, Kaname Ógi sat, while Shinichirō Tamaki paced behind him.

Opposite, Sayako Shinozaki sat calmly with her hands folded in her lap.

Scattered about the room, various Squad leaders stood in varying states of tension.

Lelouch coughed into his hand, before speaking to the room at large.

“Clovis has forced our hand.”

“Damn right he has! Where does he get off –“

With a sharp look, Lelouch cut off the interjection “Thank you, Tamaki. As I was saying, Clovis has gone too far in ordering Shinjuku destroyed. Ógi, I understand that you manage to evacuate nearly all civilians from the settlement before the purge could begin?”

Ogi stood up, and clasped his hands behind his back, “Yes, Sir. We got everybody out on the Western side, but only managed to evacuate about 70% from the Eastern side. I have set up a recovery operation that will be launched tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you, Ógi,” Lelouch nodded, “Keep me updated, please. Kallen, please get the names of everyone whom we lost today. I will go to their families tomorrow, and add their names to the Roll of Honour.”

“Will do. I’ll go with you. They were under my command.”

Turning to the blonde, he asked “Milly, do you have our story ready yet?”

“Naturally. The footage pulled from the Knightmares, and of course, the images of Pandora’s Box, make for a very nice piece of media. You want me to post it through the normal channels?”

“Hold that thought, Milly,” Lelouch held up a hand, before opening a picture on his laptop and projecting it to the display behind him. The room darkened, allowing the big screen to be viewed better.

It showed the woman from the Prisoner capsule. She was seated in an interrogation room, still dressed in the white prisoner jumpsuit that she had been held in.

“The woman in this image is ‘Pandora’; however she has told me that we can call her ‘CC’. She was a victim of Clovis’ Code R project. She has declined any change of clothes and has refused to answer most of my questions. Fortunately, thanks to Sayako and Agent B-6, as well as my own research, I have been able to fill in the blanks.

“She is an apparent ‘Immortal’, a Geas Code Barer.”

“Immortal, Lelouch? Have you been smoking Tamaki’s special supply again?”

“Hey!”

“No, I am being deathly serious. Geas is a cheat code to reality, and she is one of the 2nd type of person cursed with such an ability. The first, Geas users, have some sort of ability that allows them to bend reality to their whim, from paralysing you, to glimpsing the future. Immortals, like ‘Pandora’, give these abilities to normal people, for reasons I do not yet know. Clovis was either trying to take her immortality or get her to give him one of those abilities. As far as I know, he was not successful on either front.

“Before the Purge of Shinjuku began, events occurred that lead me to believe that she has given me one of these abilities. I have not noticed any newfound abilities as yet, and CC has been mum on what I could be capable of. I will update you when I know more.”

He focused on his laptop once more, giving everyone a chance to absorb the information.

He pulled up a pdf file, an invitation to a Gala Ball, hosted by Prince Clovis, scheduled for the following week.

“Prince Clovis is hosting a Britannian Pride Event on Friday next week. The Chess Grandmaster Lord Vainqueur has been invited. We will hijack the event, and introduce ourselves to the world there. On Saturday, the full council will meet here, so that we can begin the planning. Milly, please begin preparing a … presentation for me, feel free to raid Clovis’ file in your blackmail folder. Tamaki, talk with your outfitters, we will need costumes, both formal and outdoor.”

Closing the laptop, and shutting down the display, Lelouch looked over the room, meeting every squad leader’s eyes.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, things are about to move very quickly. If you are not prepared to fight with me until the end, I will not hold it against you. Spend time with your families, your friends during these two weeks. As of the Ball next week, we will be at war with Britannia for a brighter tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Notes:  
> Cashiering -> A formal dishonourable discharge from military service. It is normally used for disgraced officers, and is done with a full parade as witness. Most modern militaries, if they still do this, do it in private between the offender, his direct Senior Officer, the unit Warrant Officer and the unit Officer Commanding.  
> Code: Thatch -> A reference to Edward Thatch, better known as Edward Teach or ‘Blackbeard’. When a pirate raised the Black Flag (the Jolly Roger), it sent a message that the ship would provide no quarter for their target. Captain Thatch gained a King’s pardon, but with the ink still wet, he captured 2 ships carrying Sugar and Cocoa. For breaking the bargain, he was arrested and beheaded.  
> Vainqueur -> The French word for ‘Winner’ or ‘Victor’. An Alias that Lelouch has used to play chess in noble circles.


	3. III - The Last Night of the Kings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer and Warnings: Warning for foul language, mild to graphic violence and unpopular topics. No view expressed in this story is the personal view of the Author, and should not be taken as such. No recognizable character, plot device or events are the property of the Author. This story is written neither for profit nor any other form of gain besides combatting boredom and improving the Author’s creative skill.

_Sun Tzu says “Whenever you want to attack an army, besiege a city, or kill a person, first you must know the identities of their defending generals, their associates, their visitors, their gatekeepers, and their chamberlains, so have your spies find out.”-_

\--v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- 

Lelouch pushed his glasses up his nose, taking a single deep breath as he examined the chaos. Kallen, who had entered behind him, had far less composure and slammed her face into her hands.

On one side of the room, a furniture fort had been built out of two tables and several chairs, then covered with curtains torn from their rails. Movement could be seen, but not enough to determine who was within the structure, or even how many were there.

On the other side of the room, standing on a third table, Millicent Ashford stood with a ruler raised to the ceiling like a sword. She had frozen mid monologue when he had walking in, and now had an expression akin to a rabbit on the highway. The window behind her was open, the lone remaining curtain blowing dramatically behind her. Under her foot was a pile of paperwork – thankfully she had apparently taken her shoes off before standing on them. A stationary holder was upturned, a couple of pens still rolling towards the edge of the table.

“What is going on here? I thought this was a budget meeting, not an improvised warzone?”

Rivalz poked his head up from behind the fort, his wide eyes not leaving Milly, “Well, you know, it’s like this…”

Next to him, Shirley stood up fully, bringing a shivering Nina with her.

“What Rivalz is trying to say is that Milly thought we needed to treat the paperwork like an enemy, and then that we should get in character.”

Keeping his hand on his hand on his glasses, Lelouch made his way across the room without looking at anyone in the room, Kallen following him.

“I am going upstairs. When I return in 10 minutes, if this room is not righted and you all ready to work, I will _not_ be fixing this mess again,“ with that, he left the room and began climbing the stairs.

10 minutes later, Lelouch re-entered the room, pushing Nunnaly’s wheelchair in front of him. The three tables had been placed back in the middle of the room, and six chairs replaced around them. The curtains had been rehung, and the window closed. Milly and Rivalz sat next to each other, Nina and Shirley across from them. 2 stacks of paperwork lay in the middle of the combined table, along with a few notes in front of each person.

Lelouch stopped Nunally’s wheelchair at the open end of the table, then sat opposite her with Kallen. He opened his laptop and pulled up a spreadsheet.

“Okay, let’s get this over with. What school clubs have requested funds this term, and what do they want it for?” Lelouch got to the point, rather than letting another ‘epic battle’ start.

Shirley raised her hand, “ The Swimming Team has asked me to ask for a new diving board. Alice thinks that the one we’ve got is going to break within the month.”

“Provisionally accepted. We’ll get someone in to inspect it by the end of next week and quote for the replacement. Next, Nina?”

“ Um, Science Club would like an upgrade to our simulator program,” Nina read off of the single page in front of her.

“Already? It was installed last year, wasn’t it? Get Jeremy from the Computer lab to check it over. If he says there’s a problem, we’ll call in an expert. Next, Rivalz?”

Rivalz shook his head, “Nothing, boss-man. The MechShop is still in the black after we sold our rebuilt bikes last term.”

“At least one club can keep a clean book. Milly, what requests do you have? And if it’s the Equestrian Club again, you can ask them why they haven’t cleaned up after their horses yet.”

Milly crumpled and tossed the first paper on her pile over her shoulder, where it landed in a well-placed trash basket. She picked up the next page,

“The Enviro group wants to go to Mt. Fuji sometime this term. They say they want to do a report on the ecological damage caused by the mining done there.”

“Granted. See if your grandfather can arrange for a school-wide trip of it. I’ll see what I can arrange from my contacts. Next?”

“Rugby, Soccer, Cricket and Hockey teams have a joint request for permission to use the Ganymede as the school mascot on match days.”

“What, do they want to intimidate the other teams? You know what, that’s not a completely horrible idea. If each team can field a pilot who will _not_ crash Ganymede into the Pavilions when turning it on, then they can have it, pending review of their individual pilots.”

Kallen raised her hand slowly.

“No, Kallen. You cannot volunteer. You have how many Knightmares in the garage?”

“3”

“Yes, three. And a fourth being built right now. So no, you will not be piloting the Ganymede.”

Kallen crossed her arms with a huff.

“Next Milly?”

“That’s it. The only other thing is a thank you piece from the Arts Foundation. They want it put up in the courtyard.”

“They can go to Lord Ashford for that. We don’t actually have permission to alter school property, only maintain it.”

“I'll send the request to him.”

Milly folded the last page in 3 and slid it into her diary. At his computer, Lelouch saved the updated spreadsheet and closed it down. He shut the lid of the laptop and placed his cellphone on the table. A red light blinked twice, before turning blue.

Rivalz stood and moved to the window and pulled the curtains closed. Meanwhile, a Japanese woman entered from the main doors, locking them behind her before doing the same to the other entrance. She pulled up a chair next to Nunnally and sat down.

Once everyone was settled, Lelouch spoke, “As you know, my dearest brother Clovis tried to exterminate the Shinjuku Settlement last week.”

Nunnally put her hand to her mouth, tears building up under her dull eyes, “Clovis…”

Lelouch’s eyes softened as he looked at his only full sibling.

“I’m sorry, Nunnally, but the Clovis we knew back at Ares is gone. Clovis la Britannia ordered the mass execution fo the Settlement to hide the fact that he was doing human experimentation.”

“No-“

“We have the victim at a secure medical facility, and we will rehabilitate her.”

Nunnally's lips pulled into a tight smile, “Big brother… you really are a knight in shining armour aren’t you? Me, Kallen, Shirley, now this woman.”

Lelouch, although she couldn’t see it, matched Nunnally’s smile. If she could tease him, she would be fine.

“Ok, anyway. Clovis has forced our hand, so our resistance will become a revolution. We make the first move at the Britannia Pride on Saturday. I know I have asked you all before, but now I must ask one more time. We will fight against the entirety of Britannia’s might, from the Knight Police to the Knights of the Round to the Sperm donor extraordinaire himself. After Saturday, there will be no turning back. If you wish to leave, now is the time.”

Unknown to Lelouch, and unnoticed by the others, his left eye gained a red tint around the pupil.

“I will not demand you stay by my side, any of you, but I will ask this: If you do stay, remember who we are fighting for. Not Japan, not me, nor yourself. We fight for those who cannot fight, and those yet to be born, so that they will not have to fight.”

Around the table, everyone sat straighter. Kallen spoke first,

“Lelouch, you know that I am with you, with you until the end. For my Mother, and for Naoto.”

Milly stood, and slammed her fist across her right fist to her chest, her elbow straight out to the side,

“House Ashford owes you, Lelouch. You know that we stand with you. For the future’s sake.”

Around the table, people stood and mirrored Milly’s pose.

“I’m with you buddy. No-one should suffer under another’s heel.”

“I’m not sure… I’m not a fighter, but what the Emperor lets happen, I don’t want it to happen anymore. I’m with you.” Nina’s voice was soft, but she did not waver.

Shirley hesitated but found her resolve, “What Clovis was doing if that is the Britannian way, I want no part of it. I’m in.”

“Lelouch-sama, I have spoken with my clan. We will follow you, be it to Oblivion or Nirvana, but by father Tsukiyomi, we will follow you.”

Nunnally, from her wheelchair, also saluted, “For children to be children again, Brother, I am with you.”

Lelouch felt his pulse quicken, and his eyes blur,

“Thank you, all of you,” he stood with them, and saluted them, “I, no we, We will change this world.”

\--v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- 

**_Location:_ ** _Underground Facility within the Tokyo settlement. **Date** : 22nd January, 2017 a.t.b._

Around the round table, the various squad leaders sat, waiting on Lelouch to start the meeting. The man in question organised a presentation on his laptop, before projecting it to the big screen behind him.

“On Saturday, Prince Clovis will be hosting a ‘Brittanian Pride’ ball and fundraiser for ‘Urban Development’ at the Tokyo Civic centre. As you know, one of my chess aliases, Lord Vainqueur, has received an invitation to the event. Kallen and I will be going in through the main entrance. Milly, Tamaki, I hope that you have our outfits ready?”

“Of course, boss-man.”

“I have the _perfect_ dress for you Kallen.”

\---

Lelouch and Kallen approached the entrance of the Tokyo Settlement Civic Centre. Lelouch wore an ID mask, changing his hair to a dark blond and his eyes to brown, as well as paling his skin. His black suit was perfectly tailored, with a wine red tie matching Kallen’s shawl. Kallen wore an elegant black dress, fitted to her figure and leaving her back bare. The wine-red shawl hung over her shoulders and down to her waist. It was pinned closed with a gold lotus broch resting below her right shoulder.

The doorman stopped them with a subtle look over Kallen.

“May I see your… invitations, sir, ma’am?”

Lelouch reached within his jacket and pulled out his gold leaf invitation card with a flourish, "The ‘Lord Vainqueur’ and my guest, Heiress Stadfield.”

“Ah, of course, my Lord! I did not realize that you would be attending this evening.”

“Not to worry, it was rather fortuitous that I was in Area 11 when I received my invitation. Even more so that my fair Lady was available this evening.”

Kallen dipped her head and lifted her hand to her mouth as if to cover a blush.

The doorman stepped to the side and let them pass, “If my Lord would allow me to announce you and the lovely lady…”

“That will not be necessary. I would like to continue with the surprise, and hopefully meet with the Prince before any of my peers attempt to challenge me to a game of chess – or wit.”

“Very well, My Lord and Lady. I do hope that you will enjoy the evening.”

The couple entered the building, following the illuminated corridor to the ballroom. An aide, rushing back the way they came, caught Lelouch’s eye, and nodded.

\---

“We will have agents already in place, through the various hired staff for the evening. Ōhgi-?”

Kaname Ōhgi checked his paperwork and pulled out a few dossiers, “We have people in a few groups employed by the décor people, the band and the catering companies. We also have sympathisers who work at the civic centre.”

“Good, Tamaki, make sure that they are issued with gear for the evening.”

The redhead nodded, and made a note on his tablet, “Got it. Bullet-proofs, masks, comm.s, weapons, the works.”

“While they set up, Kallen and I will socialise. One must always be ready to create an impression at these sorts of events.”

\---

Arm in arm, they entered the ballroom and descended the grand staircase. Lord Vanqueur led Heiress Stadfield to a group of Nobles arrayed near the refreshment table. A Gentleman dressed in a fine green suit called out to him.

“Why, Lord Vanqueur! I did not realize that you were here in Area 11! We must have another game of chess if you are in this part of the world for any length of time.”

Vanqueur smiled, and inclined his head, “My Lord Anderson, are you so keen to lose your money that you must challenge me every time we meet?”

“This time I am most certain that I will triumph over you,” he paused and put an arm around the attractive woman on his left, ‘Ah, where are my manners. Lord Vanqueur, this is my fiancée, the Lady Isolde Chulhané, of New Ireland in the Homeland. We are to be wed in the coming spring.”

Vanqueur took Isolde’s hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles, “Enchanted to make your acquaintance, Lady Chulhané. This lovely lady is the Heiress Stadfield, who agreed to my escorting her tonight on rather short notice. I only arrived in the Area early this week. It was most fortuitous that I received tonight’s invitation as I arrived at my apartments.”

While Lelouch bantered with the other man, Kallen was pulled to the side by Isolde. Handing the younger a flute of champagne, the elder lady asked’

“So how did you and Vanqueur meet? He’s not the easiest man to pin down.”

Kallen accepted the drink and took a sip before answering, “He paid a visit to the Chess club at Ashford Academy. I believe that he is an old acquaintance of the Principal, Lord Ashford.”

The band started up at the back of the ballroom, opening with a jaunty tune. Vanqueur and Anderson approached the ladies.

“Miss Stadfeld, may I have this dance,” Lelouch offered his hand with a bow and flourish.

Suppressing a smile, Kallen accepted the hand, “Of course, my lord.”

Guiding her to the dance floor, alongside many other couples, he leant into her ear, “The scene should be set by the end of this dance.”

“And what is a Revolution without dancing?”

Joining with the other couples dancing, their waltz began with gusto. Across the dance floor, with varying degrees of skill and enthusiasm, couples glided around each other, with the more skilful pairs taking centre stage.

The music reached a crescendo, then faded away, cueing the dancers to move towards the refreshment tables. Lelouch and Kallen slipped away through a side door, with a few knowing smirks following them from some older guests.

\---

“We’ll want to change into our battle gear in the early stages of the ball. The more people who are present for our true performance, the better.”

Lelouch pulled up a floor plan of the ballroom and highlighted the various doors and windows.

“At least two people per door, and one for every metre of window. Nobody leaves unless we let them. Ōhgi, this is your part. I want everybody to know their post, and get there as soon as the lights go down.”

“Yes, sir. And surplus people?”

“I think… line them up on either side of the stage. And have a few scattered elsewhere on the property in groups of no less than 3. Have these teams radio check with you regularly.”

“Naturally. No sense making any thematic mistakes, rule 70 in particular.”

\---

Outside the ballroom, the same aide from earlier was waiting for them. Without a word, he led them to a small room not far down the hallway. Inside, two suitcases sat on a table. The aide saluted with a fist over his heart,

“Lord Zero, you have 10 minutes until the curtain rises.”

“Thank you B-18. As you were.”

B-18 left quickly, closing the door behind him.

They quickly changed, placing their ball clothes into the suitcases.

Lelouch was now garbed in a fitted black tunic, with built-in armour. The purple lining gave it the appearance of a Nobleman’s costume, further perpetuated by the cape across his shoulders – this was attached by a pair of hidden quick-release tabs. He strapped a sidearm to his right hip and a short blade to his left. After checking that he could draw either comfortably, he adjusted the cape to hide them from a cursory glance.

Kallen’s outfit was similar in form to what the other revolutionaries had been issued – that is an armoured bodysuit, custom-fitted to her so as to allow a full range of motion while protecting her vital points. The colour scheme, however, was what set her apart.

She wore a sleeveless crimson long cloak, fastened from her navel to her throat, with a folded collar. Black stitching along the middle accented the red leather. Finally, a short blade is strapped to her left shin.

“Are you ready, my Q1? Today we announce our presence to the world.”

“I’ve been ready for this since we met. The better question is whether the world is ready for Zero and his Black Knights.”

As one, they put on the last items of their outfits.

Kallen put on the vizor piece – black hardened plastic with a red-tinted visor covering her upper face - and strapped a metallic gauntlet over her right hand. Electricity arced between her fingers, before she closed her fist.

Lelouch replaced his glasses with a black helmet. The H.U.D. lit up, showing him time and GPS coordinates. A pop-up list showed all agents in his vicinity, ‘Red Queen’ at the top of the list.

They turned and exited the room.

\--v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v—

In the Ballroom, Prince Clovis La Britannia, Viceroy of Area 11 was in his element. He knew who to talk to, and when to move on to the next person. He held a glass of fine wine in his left hand – leaving his right free to shake hands and greet friends – yet he barely drank from it. It would be no good if the host got himself drunk within the opening hours of the party.

This ball was the who’s who of Area 11. With every Lord, knight and Businessman of note present, to not be here would be paramount to treason. And yet, unknown to the partygoers, treason would be the main order of business of the night.

-v--v--v- -v--v--v- -v--v--v- 

All of a sudden, the lights all shut down, panicked mutters rising from the crowd. A spotlight lit up the stage, illuminating a lone figure with a cape flowing behind him.

“Greetings, crème de la crème of Society. I must apologise for interrupting your evening, however, there has been a change in the entertainment plans. To be specific, I will be your new master of ceremonies.”

Clovis strode forward, and challenged the apparent madman, “Who are you to interrupt our Ball? Not that it matters, guards-“

Whatever order Clovis was about to give was cut off by a steel hand wrapping around his throat.

A cold feminine voice hissed in his ear, “Quiet, your excellency. We wouldn’t want anyone to get hurt unnecessarily, would we?”

Using her firm grip around his neck, the woman guided him up onto the stage. She released him, only to step on the back of his knees, forcing him down in front of the masked man. The woman moved to stand behind the masked man, to his right.

Every door in the room opened in unison. Masked people in black armoured suits -some with coloured overcoats, most without- filed in, corralling the nobles to the centre of the room.

The masked man threw his left arm out, followed by a projector screen lighting up. The screen saver displayed a Britannian flag, which promptly was burnt, revealing a Japanese flag with a Bird silhouette over the sun.

“Noble Britannians, your illustrious Prince Clovis la Britannia has committed crimes against humanity! He ordered the deaths of thousands of innocent people in the Ghetto that is all that remains of Shinjuku!” The screen showed images of Britannian forces moving through the ghetto, destroying the buildings, and gunning down the few residents still there.

Clovis visibly deflated, but not from shame. He felt relief surge - This masked terrorist was not the one to take his prize.

“But, of course, you of Britannia’s Nobility would not care about mere Numbers. You all care about the bottom line? So then, numbers of another sort for you. 8 years ago, Japan had a GNI of over 80 000 international Pounds. Today, Prince Clovis’ administration has dropped that value to just short of 10 000 international pounds. Your Prince has killed the economy of this country with his parties, festivals and extravagance. This opulence in which you revel is a fast track to ruin.”

Clovis was stunned by the figures. He knew that he was not the most money-conscious person, but to reduce income that much… The man must be lying, to create a scene. He would prove the man wrong, and show to his people just how good of a Viceroy he was-

“And to top it all off, Prince Clovis has committed the vile act of human experimentation on Britannian citizen!” The screen showed an image of a prisoner container, open with a Britannian woman suspended from the straps.

Clovis deflated again. He knew. And now all of his once faithful peers knew too. In a matter of hours, the news would reach Britannia, and Emperor Charles zi Britannia would disown him.

“Ah, but you may all be wondering, just who stands before you, casting judgement? Well, Britannia started a countdown eight years ago when you invaded Japan. And Zero has been reached. Zero stands before you and with him comes the end for Britannia’s supremacy!

“Let Clovis be the first to pay their due for Britannia’s crimes!”

The masked man, now identified as Zero, drew his short sword with a flourish. Clovis’s cape was flung from his shoulder, the white fabric fluttering to the floor. Zero bowed lightly to the crowd, bringing his head level with Clovis’.

“For what it’s worth, brother, I’m sorry it had to come to this.”

Clovis felt a chill shoot down his spine, ‘It can’t be- Lelouch!’

Before the prince could respond, Zero grabbed Clovis’ shoulder and stabbed through his chest, the blade erupting from the breast of his white suit. As the blade withdrew, blood spread, leaving no doubt that Clovis was dying.

“Hear me, Britannia! I stand before you, as a message! The time of oppression has reached an end! And I will herald your fall!”

As if to punctuate the speech, a Knightmare crashed through the grand windows, streaming smoke. It made one circuit of the room, smothering the stunned partygoers in tear gas and thick smoke.

Nobles stumbled into each other, their eyes and noses burning while the revolutionaries escaped.

By the time the smoke cleared Zero, his Red Queen and their Guard were gone, the only evidence of their presence Clovis’ cooling corpse, and scores of shell-shocked nobles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is named for “The Last Night of the Kings” by Van Canto. Kudus to anyone who picks up the references I put into this chapter.   
> Notes:  
> \- Isolde is a Celtic name, meaning “The fair one”  
> \- Ohgi mentioning “Rule 70” is a reference to the Evil Overlord List, that mentions that persons on patrol shall go in groups of at least 2, and should one disappear, the other shall immediately raise the alarm.  
> \- GNI - Gross National Income – the average annual income of taxpayers in a country. FYI, Australia’s GNI was approx. $50’000 in 2016. This I am using as a baseline for a first-world country, hence Japan’s rather high value that Zero mentioned.  
> \- Lelouch’s Geass – I will reveal what exactly it is later. Much later. Of course, you are welcome to take guesses as to what it is.


	4. IV - Intermissions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer and Warnings: Warning for foul language, mild to graphic violence and unpopular topics. No view expressed in this story is the personal view of the Author, and should not be taken as such. No recognizable character, plot device or events are the property of the Author. This story is written neither for profit nor any other form of gain besides combatting boredom and improving the Author’s creative skill.

** Intermission I ** **– A Lifetime of War**

~Black Knights Base, Location Classified~

Kallen pushed open the door to Zero- no, Lelouch’s office. Slouched against the wall, the man in question held his head on his knees. A bucket full of bile was to his side, and he shook with inaudible sobs.

They had already debriefed and been debriefed by the Black Knight squad leaders, and Lelouch had gone ahead while Kallen had dropped off her gear at the workshop. Her gauntlet was still not working right, the filament wires kept tearing.

Afterwards, she had called Sayako and asked her to bring Nunnaly around – Lelouch would need all of the support he could get after what he did this evening.

She sat next to Lelouch and took one of his hands in her own. She ran her fingers gently over the numerous scars crisscrossing his skin. Nicks, callouses, blister marks, silvery patches – They told a story of a man who had walked through hell and come out almost whole. He leant into her, and she wrapped her arm over his shoulder.

“Clo- Clovis was my favourite brother. He-“

Kallen pulled Lelouch into a full hug.

“Odysseus- he didn’t really talk to us. He knew, even then, that he would be overlooked for the throne. Schneizel is cold, he always has been. He, he too knew his place from a young age – He’s the best contender for the throne: Smart, confident, charismatic. He was the perfect prince, except, he’s hollow. He has no personal ambition besides to be- to be the prince he’s expected to be.

The others, well Mum was the Commoner Queen. They’re not- they wouldn’t be caught dead talking to us…

“But Clovis, Clovis was warm. He wasn’t smart or ambitious or even overly charismatic. He just sat with us and drew or painted. Hell, he never once complained when I beat him in our games then- he only smiled and said maybe he’ll beat me next time. Now- now I’ve killed him and there _won’t_ be a next time…”

Lelouch broke down in Kallen’s arms.

-v--v--v-

The door swung open with a thud. Lelouch pulled himself away from the redhead and tried to compose himself.

“So this is the man who has contracted with me. One who breaks down the first time he kills someone?”

CC, dressed in an ill-fitting uniform, her green hair draped over her shoulder, seemed to fill the doorway.

Kallen stood and reached for her knife, “How dare you...”

“Sit down _, girl,”_ the immortal’s voice was like ice, “I have seen men tear out each other’s throats with their bare hands. I have seen empires rise and fall like ash in the wind. One little _boy_ who had to kill his _dear_ brother will _not_ earn my sympathy.”

“What do you want, witch?” Lelouch was gone, now Zero stood tall in the office, his expression cold, calculating.

CC smiled, shifting to lean against the doorway “Why, simply to see what you are doing with the power I blessed you with. And I must say, I am not impressed. You’ve only used it once and not even during your _grand debut_.”

Zero raised his left hand to his glasses, “I have had no need to use it. It is most presumptuous of you to assume that I would need such power to complete the tasks of this evening. I completed all objectives with zero civilian casualties.”

CC’s smirk turned feral, “Zero civilian casualties? I knew a man once who claimed that was his goal- to save everyone with no sacrifice beside his own. Do you want to know what happened to him?”

“What?”

“Oh, he died. Sacrificed to a false god, upon a pyre of his own weapons, by the people he saved.”

Lelouch blanched, falling into his chair. Kallen was instantly beside him. She glared at CC, venom burning in her eyes.

“Well, well… You even have a _close_ companion, much like he did. But even she left him in the end. I’ll be off now and, please, make your next showing far more entertaining.”

She floated out of the room, the door swinging shut behind her. Lelouch slumped against the desk, trapping his glasses between his face and arms. Kallen gently pulled them off and placed them to the side.

“Don’t let her get to you, Lelouch. Whatever she wants, if she doesn’t tell you, you can’t-“

“I know what she wants. I’ve known what that witch wants since the moment she gave me this power, this Geass.”

“What is it? We can sort it out, get rid of her-“

Lelouch sat up and met her eyes, “She wants to die, Kallen.”

“No… but she’s immortal…”

A humourless chuckle escaped his lips, “She wants relief from millennia of suffering and heartache, and she seems to think that I can kill her.”

Kallen wrapped her arms around Lelouch. They sat there for a few minutes, simply supporting each other.

A knock on the door was followed by a woman calling from outside, “Lelouch-sama, Kallen-sama, may we enter?”

“Big brother! Are you okay?”

Kallen looked at Lelouch, who nodded. She stood and opened the door, while Lelouch reached for his glasses. He smiled at his little sister.

He wasn’t okay, but he would be.

\--v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v----v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v--

** Intermission II ** **– Masks**

Diethard Ried - News Anchor and face man of the Area 11 branch of the Britannian Broadcasting Network - sat in his extremely comfortable studio chair. He hated the damn thing. A reporter should never sit easy; there is always another story to chase.

He glanced around the room, mentally confirming that each member of his team was in their place and ready to broadcast. James Wheeler, his Director, nodded at him with five fingers raised. Diethard nodded back and took a deep breath, ‘ _Five.’_

James closed his thumb, ‘ _Four.’_

His small finger, ‘ _Three.’_

Ring finger, ‘ _Two.’_

Middle finger, _‘One.’_

James pointed at him as the lights went up, _‘and action.’_

“Good evening, Area 11. I am Diethard Ried, and this is the Evening Debate.”

Across the island, Britannians, Born and Honorary, sat glued to their televisions. Tonight’s show promised to be one of the best-rated pieces in years.

“On Saturday, our Prince, Clovis la Britannia hosted the 5th annual Britannia Pride Gala Ball at the Tokyo Settlement Civic Centre, where the _Crème la crème_ gathered to raise funds for the betterment of our Area. In an unexpected turn of events, a masked terrorist - calling himself ‘Zero’ - made his appearance and pointed a finger of judgement at the Prince.”

A caption image in the top right corner showed Zero in his masked and cloaked glory. The low angle of the camera combined with the spotlight shining on him created an impressive image.

“He decried Clovis’ rule of the Area, citing horrifying figures regarding the economy here. Zero also blamed Clovis for the massacre at Shinjuku Ghetto last week, and accused Prince Clovis of performing human experimentation on an unnamed Britannian woman.”

The caption image changed to show a woman, her features obscured, suspended in a prisoner chamber. Her fair hair and skin tone instantly labelled her as a Britannian.

“Zero cast judgement on Clovis and brutally executed the Prince, thrusting a sword through his chest, before issuing this threat to the Holy Britannian Empire.”

The caption again shifted, this time to a video clip.

~ _Zero pulled his sword from Clovis’ chest with a flourish and addressed the gathered crowd, “Hear me, Britannia! I stand before you, as a message! The time of oppression has reached an end! And I will herald your fall!”~_

“This morning, Emperor Charles zi Britannia addressed the Empire, and said this.”

The entire screen shifted, the Emperor filling the screen.

~ _“Britannia, hear me! Not all men are born Equal, and this is Just! My son, Clovis, may have been revealed to have been weak, however, he was born a proud Britannian. We are a Strong Nation; We have stood tall since the days of Arthur. We will not stand by and let a single man – a man who is not even strong enough to show his face - slaughter proud Britannians! This ‘Zero’ may claim that Our days are numbered, but he underestimates the Strength of the Holy Britannian Empire!”~_

The screen shifted back to Diethard.

“After this short break, we will be talking to Dr Clair Mansfield about the significance of Zero’s mask.”

The lights shifted, allowing Diethard to relax. James’ aide held up a digital card, counting down from 90.

_’90 seconds, huh.”_

A blonde woman, probably dyed, stood off to the side. Her dark outfit would not be out of place on a lawyer, but Dr Clair Mansfield was one of Britannia’s leading psychological experts. Diethard greeted her with a cordial nod.

‘ _Bloody shrinks. Always ruining good stories with the truth. At least they were honest about their motives, unlike the bloody politicians.’_

The countdown reached 10.

Diethard shifted in his chair and faced the camera.

_‘And showtime’_

“Welcome back. I am Diethard Ried and you are watching the Evening Debate. Tonight we are discussing the Masked Terrorist, Zero with the notable Psychologist, Dr Clair Mansfield.”

The doctor moved onto the set, Diethard stood to greet her.

“Welcome Doctor. It’s an honour to have you here this evening.”

“Thank you, Mr Ried. It’s a pleasure to be here.”

“So, you specialise in the Winnicott school of psychology, is that correct?”

“Yes, Winnicott specifically dealt with the masks we wear, and why we wear them. By understanding these masks, we can make educated assumptions of a person’s state of mind.”

“Well, that certainly fits with our subject. Zero wears a physical mask.”

“This mask he wears, we can associate it with his proverbial mask. Specifically, the second mask described by Winnicott’s teachings.”

“The first mask, so what does he have multiple masks under that helmet of his?”

“Not really. Winnicott’s teachings describe a total of five masks. The second in particular, I believe applies to Zero’s mask. His mask protects him from repercussions of his actions a Zero.”

“Well, of course, I mean what kind of nutjob would want to show his face after killing a Prince?” Canned laughter followed the wisecrack.

Dr Mansfield smiled tightly, “It goes a lot deeper than just hiding from punishment. If we treat Zero not as a man in a mask, but rather the mask as a separate entity, we can assume that the man wants to separate himself from the action of Zero. In this light, he is close to the first level of the mask; where the mask completely replaces the man, often when the man completely loses what made him who he was. This First Mask Level in psychologically toxic and can severely damage the psyche of the person in question. Unfortunately, without speaking to Zero himself, I can’t determine if he is Man or Mask, or even both.”

“Well, that would be quite a show, if we got him in studio. Hey Jim, write that down. Let’s see if he’s available next week for an interview!”

“If you do get hold of him, could you let me know? I’d definitely like to speak to the Mask and the Man, for professional reasons.”

“Well, that’s all we have time for tonight. Thank you, Dr Mansfield, for joining us.

“It was a pleasure, Diethard.”

The Newsman turned to face the camera, “Join us tomorrow as we discuss the effectiveness of employing Honorary Britannians in our Military forces. I’m Diethard Ried, and this was the Evening Debate. Goodnight.”

\--v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v----v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v--

Intermission III – Devil Dogs

Location: HBMC Base, co-ordinates classified.

“♪ _Gory, gory, what a helluva way to die_ ♫”

A cadence sounded from a squad jogging down the road as Princess Cornelia strode through the base.

“♪ _Gory, gory, what a helluva way to die_

_Gory, gory, what a helluva way to die_

_And he ain’t gonna fight no more! ♫”_

Cornelia watched the 2 score men and woman moving in perfect sync. They held riffles across their chest and wore fully armoured flight suits. Their boots struck the ground in unison, the pace set by the song.

“♪ _There_ _was blood upon the console_

_There were brains across the screen_

_Intestines were a-dangling from the monstrous machine!_

_‘E was a mess, the opened up and pulled ‘im from the seat,_

_And he ain’t gonna fight no more! ♫”_

The song brought back memories from her own “Hell week” days training with the Devil Dogs, Britannia’s best-trained infantry force. Now, any Knight who hoped to serve under her had to have completed a “Hell week” themselves. It was no use having expert Knightmare pilots if they couldn’t hold their own when ejected from a wrecked machine.

That brought the woman to her reason for being here. Her father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia had instructed her to build a special task force to capture the Terrorist, Zero.

_Capture, not eliminate._

Cornelia knew that something was amiss with those instructions, she specialised in Insurgent Elimination, not Hunter Capture missions. Why would he want this ‘Zero’ captured alive? Unless-

“Nelly!”

The Goddess of Victory was felled by her only known weakness –

“What took you so long, Nelly? Training finished yesterday, and you’re only here today!”

\- the indomitable spirit of her little sister manifested in a flying tackle hug –

“Come on, Nelly, talk to me! I need to select my Knightmare in half an hour, and I want your input!”

\- Euphemia li Britannia, 3rd Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire.

Cornelia pushed her sister off and stood up. She looked the young lady up and down. Euphemia wore the Maroon dress uniform typical of Cornelia’s personal knights. Her hair, dyed pink as it had been since she was 8, was cut to shoulder length and pulled into a ponytail. Her eyes shone with excitement at finally having completed Cornelia’s requirements for joining her unit.

“Well then, Euphemia. Let’s go to the hanger, and see what they may have for you.”

Cornelia stepped off, her sister falling into step on her left, towards the Knightmare hangers on the Eastern side of the base. While the Marines did not pilot the frames themselves, enough officers and knights went through the facility that a hanger was built as a temporary home for the machines.

“Euphemia. Are you aware of what has happened in Area 11 this month? Clovis and Zero?”

“Yes, Sister. I’m not sure I believe what Zero said about Clovis, but if it is true…”

“I don’t want to sugar coat it, Euphy, but it’s true. And what Zero showed… It’s only the tip of the iceberg. I had people look into it, and what Clovis was doing, well he would have been disinherited at best.”

“I suppose even the best of us can fall…”

“That’s not all. The Emperor, he has given us marching orders. I’m to assume control of Area 11 as its new Viceroy. I have been ordered to ferret out Zero, capture him alive and bring back to Pendragon.”

“Alive? Is Father going senile? The only person worse than you to give that order to is Sir Bradley!”

“My thoughts exactly. Something is going on, and we must find out what.”

Cornelia stopped outside the hanger and took a cursory glance around them. No-one was around, except Sir Claudio Dalton, one of Cornelia’s Knights. He saluted and went into the hanger. Cornelia turned to face her only full-blooded sister.

“Euphy, six months ago, you said you wanted to change this country, and that you wanted to see it done personally. We agreed that if you could earn your place in my Knights, I would help you. So I have to ask, are you still fixed on your path?”

“Yes, Cornelia. Nothing has changed. I’ve kept my side of the deal.”

Cornelia bowed her head and smiled.

“Well, then we know what must be done. First things first: let’s get you a Knightmare frame.”

The sisters entered the hanger.

Inside stood five modified Sutherlands, each with a single corporal attending maintenance. Sir Dalton approached them along with a dark haired woman holding a datapad.

“My Lady, Princess Euphemia-“

He paused, eyes checking the rank insignia on Euphemia’s coat.

“My apologies, Knight Ensign li Britannia. The Camelot Organisation has furnished us with five custom-built Sutherland Knightmare Frames, as well as a combined maintenance crew for the set. This is Doctor Cécile Croomy, who will be accompanying us to Area 11.”

The Scientist greeted them an led the group over to the Knightmare frames.

“As a standard, there is the current Gloucester model, equipped with an IVB Lance & Shield pair, a Beretta 27mm holdout sidearm, Class 3 all-terrain landspinners and two standard Slash Harkens.

The Liverpool, a Ranged Assualt build: She has 2 shoulder-mounted Anti-KMF missile gantries, a standard model KMF automatic rifle, Class 2 all-terrain landspinners and the 2 standard Slash Harkens.

The Manchester, built for close combat brawling: 2 MVS scaled up Bowie knives; straight from the Camelot labs, paired with two wrist-mounted Slash harkens as well as the regular 2 shoulder-mounted ones. Her chassis is reinforced to survive anything short of a targeted missile barrage. Class 2 Urban landspinners that can be swapped out for the Off-road variant.

The Sherwood, Sniper class: A long-range KNF sniper rifle, 2 accent model slash harkens for vertical mobility, a holdout sidearm and Class 1 all-terrain landspinners.

Finally, the Chesterfield, an all-rounder model: She has a KMF assault rifle, a prototype MVS Gladius and 2 standard Slash Harkens. Class 2 all-terrain landspinners complete the load out.

All of these models are equipped with Generation 6 factsphere technology, fully enclosed self-ejecting cockpits and a 6-hour power capacity.”

Euphemia took the datapad, before walking over to the Frames. She looked over the five mechanical combatants and turned to the others,

“I’ll take the…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to try something a bit different for this chapter. These ‘Intermission’ chapters won’t be a regular thing - they should only happen when I want to show multiple viewpoints or reactions to events.
> 
> Intermission 1: A Lifetime of War  
> This is a Sabaton Song from the Carolus Rex album. Both the English and Swedish versions are rather heart wrenching.   
> I was a bit disappointed in the Series when Lelouch seemed to get over killing people, especially his BROTHER, pretty easily. I mean, I’m no stranger to compartmentalising emotions, but seriously? Is it any surprise he went nuts, bottling everything up? So this is my version of Lelouch reacting.  
> Lelouch’s scars are a real thing, I have a less extensive collection as a memento of my training.  
> Oh, and CC here is a bitch. She’s old as sin, jaded and couldn’t give 2 shits unless it helps her in the long run. Do not expect her to be nice.
> 
> Intermission 2: Masks  
> A song by Orden Ogan   
> The psychological aspect here was done with input from my sister, who is studying child psychology, among other things.  
> This was supposed to show the official reaction to Clovis death and dirt. I like writing Diethard, he’s a fun guy to get into the mind of.
> 
> Intermission 3: Devil Dogs  
> A Sabaton song again, this one from their Great War album, about – you guessed it – The Devil Dogs of War, the United States Marines. I’m not a huge fan of the American Military (I served in the South African Navy, it’s mostly jealousy of their ships) but the Marines, those men and woman are absolute Beasts.  
> This is supposed to be a bit of an insider’s view of Britannia’s Reaction. I figured, due to the root changes in my timeline, Cornelia and Euphemia would have a slightly different relationship, hence Euphy enlisting.  
> The Cadence the troops sing is a rewording of a Paratrooper song, “He ain’t gonna Jump no more”
> 
> Cornelia’s Knightly Requirements:  
> \- Basic Training – 3 months  
> \- Officer Training – 1½ months  
> \- Knightmare Training – 1 month  
> \- Hell Week – 2 weeks.  
> On that note: What Knightmare do you think Euphemia should get?


	5. V - Supremacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer and Warnings: Warning for foul language, mild to graphic violence and unpopular topics. No view expressed in this story is the personal view of the Author, and should not be taken as such. No recognizable character, plot device or events are the property of the Author. This story is written neither for profit nor any other form of gain besides combatting boredom and improving the Author’s creative skill.

_~ Sun Tzu says “The Individualist without Strategy who takes opponents lightly will inevitably become the captive of others.“~_

\--v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- 

“Wakey, wakey your highness”

Sightless eyes twitched.

“Come on, _princess_ , I need you awake so that I can threaten you properly.”

The girl in the bed shifted, not waking.

“Oh for- I went to all this trouble to break into this house so that I can find her, but no. She isn’t here. Her new _toy_ isn’t here either. All I get is one little girl who can’t think anything except ‘ _I don’ wanna wake up_ ’!”

Nunnally pulled a handgun –with muffler attached- from under her pillow and pointed it between the intruder’s eyes.

“What?! You- you’re blind!”

The weapon whispered.

He fell to the ground, a bleeding hole in his forehead.

“You are just like the others. Oh, no, she’s a poor helpless blind girl. She must be Lelouch’s weakness. Let’s target her, and see if the brother folds. Well up yours!”

Nunnally replaced her pistol and rolled over in the bed.

“Arg! Now I have a corpse in my room, and I can’t bleeding well clean it up myself.”

She felt around on the bedside counter for her phone.

“Call Big brother.”

A soft feminine vocaliser came from the device.

“ _Calling Lelouch”_

The phone rang twice before it was connected.

~Nunnaly? Is something wrong?~

“Oh, nothing much big brother. Just another idiot who thought he could use me to threaten you. Some china man.”

~Alright, and Sayako isn’t there tonight, is she? Give me half an hour, I’ll come and clean it up.~

“Thank you, big brother. End Call”

The phone disconnected, and she put it back on the counter. Rolling onto her back, she faced the ceiling.

-v--v--v- -v--v--v- -v--v--v- 

_~ Location: Black Knights’ Tokyo base, a few minutes earlier ~_

Lelouch held a blunted sabre in his right hand and had a buckler shield attached to his left forearm. He held the sword in a forward guard, his off-hand resting on the hilt. His training armour sported multiple tears and sweat poured from his face. Opposite him, Kallen held a shoto blade in left-handed low guard, her right hand held in a claw near her chin. Her armour had fewer tears, but each was a clean cut and placed near a vital point.

In a ring surrounding them, various officers jostled, watching their leader and Ace duke it out on the training mat. A taller Japanese man with a military hair cut refereed the spar, his flinty eyes judging every movement.

From the crowd, murmurs rose, placing bets on the victor.

“Round 5, this is your deciding match. Hajime!”

Kallen darted forward, her clawed gauntlet flying forward – aiming for a quick victory.

Lelouch shifted to the left, raising his buckler to catch the claw. His sabre swung round in line with the Amazon’s liver.

Kallen latched onto the small shield and caught the sabre on the flat of her shoto. Her knee launched forward, bringing all of her momentum into the tactician’s stomach.

Rolling with the blow, Lelouch disengaged. His blade flashed again, this time high.

Kallen crouched and sprung forward again trying to keep inside Lelouch’s guard.

Lelouch, even before Kallen had fully crouched, redirected his strike, at the same time his off-hand grabbed the woman’s shoulder.

The leverage gained, he forced her off balance, slamming her to the floor. His sabre paused in its arc, resting against her neck.

“Enough! Winner: Lelouch!”

The pair got up before saluting the other; Kallen with a traditional martial arts bow, while Lelouch raised his sabre hilt to his lips and sheathing it.

The crowd broke, money changing hands as the officers returned to their duties. Kyoshiro Tohdoh approached them.

“Well done. You two have improved greatly over the past year.”

Anything he would have said further was interrupted by a phone ringing.

Lelouch grabbed his phone from the pavilion stands – where it had been sitting during the match.

“Excuse me, it’s Nunnally.”

He hooked the device over his ear,

“Nunnally, is something wrong?”

He paused for a few moments, listening to his sister.

“Alright, and Sayako isn’t there tonight, is she? Give me half an hour, I’ll come and clean it up.”

Lelouch sighed as he closed the phone and turned to the other two.

“Sensei, Kallen. I must get home as soon as possible. An assassin, she thinks Chinese, tried to get to me through Nunna again. With Sayako on her mission up North, there’s no-one there to clean up.”

Tohdoh bowed his head, “Very well. I will forward the information about Kusaka’e's scheme to you in the morning. If General Katase lets this happen, my Swords and I will pledge our full support to you. I will speak to you soon, Lord Zero.”

Lelouch returned the bow and turned to Kallen.

“Don’t even think about telling me to stay here, Lelouch. Nunnally is as much my little sister as she is yours.”

“Fine. Will you ride with me then?”

Kallen walked past him, heading to the change room. Glancing over her shoulder as she went, she replied, “What do you think, _Lord Zero_? What king would let their Queen walk?”

Lelouch shook his head and headed to the change room himself. _‘Women, what we menfolk would do for you.’_

**_Location:_** _Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement_ – Thursday (two days after Nunnally killed Mao)

The Student Council was once more gathered in their meeting room. This time, Ohgi and Colonel Kyoshiro also sat at the table. Óhgi’s part-time job as a Librarian at the school allowed him access, despite what some of the Parents Committee may say. Lord Ruben Ashford simply told them to “Find a better Librarian who would work for the same salary”. Needless to say, Ohgi had been working there for over 3 years with no replacement.

Tohdoh had slipped in during the day and had spent the morning coaching Nunnally in self-defence. An accident early in his Military career – long before Britannia had invaded - had left him temporarily blind, and the modern samurai had taught himself to both shoot, and practise Kendo in that state.

After securing the room, Lelouch turned on his computer.

“This weekend, The Lake Kawaguchi Convention Centre will be hosting a business conference. As I understand it, it will be a Rah-Rah event for one of the engineering firms based here in ‘Area 11’. Thanks to Tohdoh,” here he paused to nod to the man in question, “we know that certain elements in the JLF are not happy with the apparent stagnation of the Japanese resistance and want to make a statement. Lieutenant Colonel Josui Kusakabe is spearheading the operation. We cannot let this happen.”

Rivalz spoke up from his place at the table, “What’re terms of engagement, Lelouch? We gonna let them get into the hotel, or cut them off before then?”

Tohdoh moved up front next to the Revolutionary leader.

“Kusakabe has kept a surprisingly tight lid on his plans for this. I assume that he knows that most of the brass would not agree with his plan, including myself, and has planned primarily with his NCOs.”

Lelouch spoke up again, “My plan is as follows: We, as the Ashford Student Council, and our Facilitator, Kaname Ohgi, will be going to the Conference. We will be networking with the companies there, seeing if we can get some presentations at the school. Meanwhile, Tamaki will be getting as many Black Knights inside under guise of workers, salarymen and so on. We will be ready to react as soon as Kusakabe makes his move. If we take too long, well, my _dear_ sister, Cornelia, is not known for her peaceful negotiations.”

“I do wonder why the Emperor sent her here. It’s not like we’ve caused that much chaos yet?”

“You mean besides executing a Named Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire?”

“Good point. But still, Cornelia Li Britannian is a warrior, not a politician.”

“If we work fast enough, it won’t matter. If we sort the problem out before she can resort to her usual tactics, we can continue to undermine Britannia’s hold here.

“Sensei, I would like to ask that you and your Holy Swords do not participate at all this weekend.”

“Very well, Lelouch. I assume that you do not want the Colonel to know of my involvement until it is too late?”

“Exactly. Óhgi, Please get into contact with the squad leaders. I want 5 teams ready to go by tomorrow evening. We will be leaving on the monorail after school.”

Milly jumped out of her seat, her fist raised to the sky, “Yes! We’re going to Lake Kawaguchi!”

“Milly, sit down. I know that you are excited, but unfortunately, this mission takes precedence over recreation. If Kusakabe kills even a single person there, it will destroy a lot of the goodwill that we are trying to build between the average Japanese and Britannians.”

Milly sunk back into her seat, “Fine, spoilsport. Does this go public or not?”

Lelouch smirked, “Why bother? Diethard Ried has Zero in his lens. He’ll give us all the publicity that we need.”

\--v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v—

**_Location_ ** _: Lake Kawaguchi Convention Centre_

Hundreds of people milled around the cavernous room. Banners hung from the double volume ceiling, balloons with company logos floating between them. On the floor, companies had stalls set up, trying to sell their products and services to each other, while guests took photos and shook hands with their fellow success stories.

Hovering near the stage, the Ashford Academy students huddled around their own stand. Occasionally they were approached by a businessman or –woman, who would talk to the students, getting an idea of whether or the young adults would be worthy investments for the future.

Her wheelchair parked behind the stall, Nunnaly spoke quietly to her brother,

“Lelouch, we’ll be revealed soon, won’t we?”

“What brought this on, Nunna?”

“Well, you’ve already said that after this, we begin to move against the administration in earnest.”

“Yes…”

“Our siblings are not entirely stupid, nor are they blind. Schneizel and Cornelia at least will be able to figure us out.”

“We’ll worry about that when it happens, Nunna. I have a few plans in place and if you’re asking me now, you have some as well, don’t you?”

Nunnally's smile hardened, “What do you think?”

“And I’m sure yours include a bit more bloodshed than my own,” Lelouch sighed, “We’ll compare notes this weekend.”

Anything more to be said was interrupted by Rivalz hurtling up to the stall, “Lelouch- problem- hide you”

“Breath, Rivalz. What’s wrong?”

Rivalz took a deep breathe, “You two, you need to hide, now!”

“Why?”

“Euphemia.”

The one word was enough.

“Shit.”

Lelouch quickly grabbed Nunnaly’s wheelchair and got the rest of the student council’s attention.

“If Euphy is here, Nelly isn’t far behind. And if Nelly is here, Kusakabe is biting off way more than he can chew. Nunnally and I will head up to the rooms. You guys, if Euphy comes here, you know the drill. If -gods forbid- Nelly comes here, excuse yourselves. Worst case scenario, the JLF moves while she’s in the main hall. Wait for the signal. I’ll come up with something.”

Moving quickly for the lifts, Lelouch’s eyes flickered behind his glasses, scanning the room. He picked up a flash of short pink hair at the large door on the other side. Euphemia's figure was highlighted in red, and her position sent to the computer hidden in Nunnaly’s wheelchair.

“Lou- “

“I know, Nunna. I Know.”

The lift door closed behind them.

-v--v--v- -v--v--v- -v--v--v-

“EVERYBODY DOWN! I want everybody on the floor, NOW!”

Almost a hundred men and women wielding assault rifles stormed in the main hall. Dressed in dark green fatigues that used to belong to the Japanese Defence Force, they made short work of subduing the civilians in the hall. With no security to be seen, the untrained salarymen and soft-bodied board members had little choice but to obey instructions.

“Alright, you damn Britannians! If I hear a single peep outta you, you’re dead!”

“Thank you, soldier,” A heavy set Japanese man entered the hall, flanked by two officers of the JLF, “My good Britannians, I bid you greeting. For those of you who do not know me, I am Lieutenant Colonel Josui Kusakabe of the Japanese Liberation Front. I stand here before you, representing those who wish for freedom from the yoke that your beloved Britannia has placed on our shoulders.”

The Colonel paused to look over his hostages.

“I would like one of you to accompany me to the roof, where I shall be addressing the Britannians who have come to see exactly what has become of this conference.”

For a moment, it seemed as if no one would volunteer. The Colonel scowled before his attention was drawn to the back of the room. Near one of the various school hosted stalls, a young lady with red hair stood up.

“I- I will go with you.”

“Ha! Well, it seems that a schoolgirl has more guts than any of you _Noble_ adults! Come on, then. Let’s get this over with.”

Escorted by four guards, the Colonel and girl made their way to the lift. The doors slid shut and it began to ascend.

As the lift approached the halfway point, the lights flickered.

The roof hatch swung open, allowing a silver object to drop down. The schoolgirl caught it neatly, before slipping it onto her right hand. With almost the same motion, she pulled the tie out of her hair, allowing it to spike up at the sides.

“What the-“

Kusakabe’s question was cut off as the girl grabbed his shoulder. A current ran from her metal glove into him, bringing him to his knees.

She used him as an anchor point, lashing out with her legs into the diaphragms of two guards. They flew backwards, winded.

The other two lifted their rifles…

A metal case dropped onto one, while a black-cloaked figure used the other to break his fall.

“Nice of you to drop in, Lord Zero.”

“Zero! What-?”

The girl, no woman, squeezed Kusakabe’s shoulder, sending another shock into him.

“Now, you stay quiet. You’ll get your chance to talk when we get to the roof. The same goes to your guards.”

The woman released her grip and moved to the case. Unfortunately, Kusakabe couldn’t move, partly because of the pain from the electric glove, but mainly due to Zero’s sword, now resting on his collarbone.

The woman shrugged off her blazer, revealing the armoured bodysuit of her Black Knight uniform. Opening the case, she pulled out her crimson long coat and her visor.

The Red Queen donned her gear.

Zero lifted his sword from Kusakabe’s neck, allowing the man to stand up.

The lift shuddered and began moving upwards again as Zero addressed Kusakabe,

“Tell me, Colonel, what do you believe in?”

-v--v--v- -v--v--v- -v--v--v- 

A squad JLF soldiers moved quickly through the corridor, kicking doors open, checking each room for occupants.

Turning a corner, the vanguard was thrown backwards by a burst of automatic fire.

“What the-! Contact! Contact!”

The remaining soldiers reacted quickly, backing up against the walls and aiming their weapons at the junction.

A cylinder was thrown around the corner, bouncing off of the wall.

They looked at it and braced for whatever it may expel.

“So? What’re you looking at?”

The soldiers spun around to the speaker. He wore a dark blue long coat over a black armoured bodysuit. His head was covered by a full helm, the visor glinting in the fluorescent lights. He held a semi-automatic pistol in each hand, hanging limp at his sides.

“Who are you?!”

The Black Knight spun his pistols up, bullets flying into the centre mass of two of the soldiers.

“Bang, bang.”

Before the soldiers even started firing on him, he _moved_ , dashing down the corridor. His pistols flashed, the rounds finding their marks. He skid to a stop at the metal cylinder and ejected the magazines. He holstered the firearms on his hips and bent down to pick up the items on the floor.

One hand holding his spent magazines, the other the unknown cylinder.

“Hey guys, it’s a dud!”

He turned around to face the corridor.

Every JLF soldier lay on the ground, dead or bleeding out.

“Oh, right. I shot all of you.”

Another Black Knight, dressed in the same uniform, emerged from around the corner. An assault rifle was slung across their back.

“Dammit, N12, must you make merry of slaughter?”

“I’m a twisted bastard, sue me. You wanna report in?”

“Fine,” They pressed a button on the side of their helm, “This is N-11, reporting; Floor 18 clear. Over.”

~Roger, N-11. You guys are last, as usual. K-1 and Q-1 are ready to start the show. Out~

-v--v--v- -v--v--v- -v--v--v- 

Throughout the building, on every one of the 30-odd floors, Black Knight operatives had neutralized the JLF soldiers.

In the main hall, the hundred-strong force had been disarmed and rounded up without a single casualty. A small unit of regular Black Knights had them against the wall, under watch with their own rifles. A silver-cloaked Black Knight was questioning a JLF officer off to the side, while white-cloaked Black Knights moved between the former hostages, providing first aid and reassuring words.

-v--v--v- -v--v--v- -v--v--v- 

Diethard Ried hung out of his helicopter, a camera held up to his eye as he filmed the roof of the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Centre.

“I’m above the building now; I can see multiple JLF rebels on the roof. While they do appear to be armed, none of them has actually lifted weapons. My pilot is telling me that he won’t get any closer, just in case the rebels decide to take a pot shot at us.

“Wait! It looks like the lift doors are opening! Something is about to happen, don’t go anywhere, folks!”

The lift opened, allowing the JLF’s Lieutenant Colonel Josui Kusakabe to stride out, flanked by two other JLF officers.

The Colonel looked straight at the media helicopter.

“We of the Japanese Liberation Front, the last remnants of the old Japan, believed that the only way to restore our country to its former glory was to overthrow the Britannian rule here. I led this attack on the convention to prove our point.

“That- My plans- My reasons have changed! A kingdom that has once been lost can never be brought back! We will never again stand in the Japan that we knew!”

The JLF soldiers on the roof looked at their leader in shock. This was not what they expected him to be saying; this was not what Colonel Kusakabe had told them when he set them to this mission!

“In my rage against a foe I am incapable of personally challenging, I shamed my ancestors! I lashed out against innocent civilians!

My fellow Japanese, my colleagues and subordinates in the JLF! I entrust my dream to Lord Zero and I encourage you to do the same! He has proven himself far more capable of leading us into a new age!”

Kusakabe about turned and marched back to the lift.

As it closed, he could be seen drawing his sword and falling to his knees.

From his helicopter, Diethard Ried grinned, _‘This is gold! Pure, beautiful gold! It’s the passing of the torch of Revolution to a new leader! First, he slaughters the leader of one side, then he gains the blessing of a leader from the other! What shall Zero do next?!’_

-v--v--v- -v--v--v- -v--v--v-

Inside the building, the freed hostages watched everything from the big screen. The Black Knights who had rescued them had turned it on, putting on BBN-11. They had watched, awestruck, as the man who was threatening them not half an hour previous, had surrendered his hope to the one who’s forces had saved them.

The video shifted, zooming in on the lift doors.

Zero stood there, flanked by the Red Queen. Behind them, a line of Black Nights in coloured long coats stood to attention.

~”Here me, Area 11! Once more I stand before you! Before, I punished the late Prince Clovis for his crimes against the many! Today, I moved to prevent even more loss! The JLF deluded themselves into believing that by holding this conference hostage, they could regain their lost pride! As the Lieutenant Colonel said earlier, I have pointed out the flaws in their reasoning to them!

I now give you back this venue, and all the people in it, completely unharmed.

To our new Viceroy, Princess Cornelia li Brittania, I give you this message,

‘We will not repudiate battle on a fair a level field, but neither will we tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong! We are the Black Knights, and we stand for those whom others would trample into the dirt, for those who have been forgotten and for those who are unable to stand for themselves!’”~

Zero’s voice lowered, but was no less audible,

~“Rule well, Cornelia li Brittania, lest you make yourself our next demonstration.”~

As one, the line of Black Knights saluted, fists slamming against their chests. Throughout the building, every Black Knight saluted at the same time.

\--v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v—

On the Shoreline of the Lake, Cornelia stood on top of her Knightmare. She and her Knights had arrived as Zero started his speech. She turned to the men and women assembled behind her,

“Into the Hotel! Priority one is getting any civilians out, alive and unharmed! Priority two is to capture these “Black Knights”, alive!”

She watched as her proud soldiers rushed past her, keeping to tight formation despite their haste.

‘ _Dammit, Euphy, why did you have to get tied up in this on your first liberty?’_

Looking at Ser Gilbert Guilford, her Knight of Honour, she said, “Did you notice anything about this Zero? I feel like I should know who he is under that blasted mask.”

“No, Ma’am. I will admit his charisma is impressive, but I cannot say that he himself is familiar to me.”

“Hmm…” Cornelia turned back to face the Hotel, “In any case, we must first resolve this incident before we can begin hunting Zero.”

Deep below the ground, Black Knights rushed through an access tunnel, while in the Conference Hall, the Ashford Academy group sat, waiting to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s Chapter V.  
> This one is named for the song “Supremacy” by Muse, an English Alternative Rock band.
> 
> Notes:  
> \- Yep, Mao is dead. As dead as a man in a red shirt on the Enterprise. I doubt anyone will miss him.  
> \- Nunnally: She is still blind, and still paraplegic. A blind person can indeed aim via sound at close range. Nunnally is on the more brutal side, Lelouch has not sheltered her from reality here. She is, however, less social than her brother, and due in part to her blindness, does not associate well with unknowns, hence her rather lacking reaction to killing Mao vs Lelouch killing Clovis, and her blasé attitude about bloodshed  
> \- Ok, so it’s pretty obvious that there’s background Lelouch x Kallen in this fic. It will not be a major focus, I’m not completely comfortable writing romance yet. We’ll get a few scenes thrown in here and there, but that’s about it. If that’s not what you want, there is no doubt at least a dozen fics out there for you. If not, write your own. That’s what I’m doing.  
> \- I like Lelouch x Kallen because they have the potential to be a power couple comparable to Percy/Annabeth (PJO/HoO). A one-part Brains, one-part Brawn, all Badass kind of pair.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s Chapter 1.  
> This story is inspired by both ‘The Art of War’ by Sun Tzu, and Sabaton, a Swedish Power Metal Band. Each Chapter Title will be a Sabaton song. The song will also set the tone for the chapter. I will probably also be using songs from other bands as a reference, so look out for them.
> 
> This is cross-posted from FFN!
> 
> Any suggestions or comments are more than welcome.
> 
> Read, Enjoy and Review.  
> EoE
> 
> \--v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v-- --v—  
> On Geass:  
> Geas is a term from Celtic, specifically Irish, mythology referring to a contract that can be considered a curse or a blessing. A Geas can be general, or specific to a person, with varying degrees of strength.  
> Geas would be cast on men by women, or more specifically, on Man by the Goddess’s (presumably The Morrígan, the threefold Goddess of War and Fate in Celtic mythology).  
> The most notable Geas is likely Cú Chulainn, the Hound of Culann. He, after killing Culann’s guard dog in his youth, was bound to never eat dog’s meat. At the same time, a general Geas on the land was to never refuse a host’s hospitality.  
> At the end of his life journey, Cú Chulainn was offered a plate of dog meat by the elderly lady in whose house he would stay the night. By the conflicting Geas, his spirit would be greatly damaged, leading to his death on the battlefield the next day.
> 
> In Code Geass: The Art of War, Geass users are split into 2 categories:  
> Code Bearers or Immortals give Geass to people, as well as read memories and emotions of people they have physical contact with.   
> The Geass Code gives the Barer a form of Immortality – Their body cannot age, nor will natural diseases affect them. Their mind is protected from degradation, rendering illnesses such as Alzheimer's and Dementia an impossibility for the Barer.  
> As a result of their body not being able to die, they can ‘overclock’ themselves, granting seemingly superhuman strength, speed and general abilities. This is not truly superhuman, however, it is the absolute upper limit that a human body can reach, regardless of damage taken in the process.  
> Code Users are given a Geass by an Immortal. This inherently does not enhance the User in any way other than the ability granted by the Geass. This ability is dependent on 2 things: The User’s personality, and what they want from the world. The ability can be anything from mind-reading to changing one’s perception of time.  
> Not all people are capable of handling the strain of their Geass, which can lead to things such as depression, delusions, and in extreme cases, insanity.  
> Geass abilities evolve over time, as the User relies more on the ability, the ability corrupts the user. Once the ability is fully evolved, or realised, a User can become a Barer.  
> To do so, the User must ‘steal’ the Geass Code from an Immortal. This is a battle of wills, meaning that in most cases, the Barer must want to lose the Code before it can be taken.


End file.
